The utility of the computer is well-known. It can process many important programs, documents or data. Therefore, once the computer is broken, the damage will follow. Unfortunately, an unpredictable accident can always happen, and above all, the damage from a computer virus is the most serious and the most unpreventable. The methods that viruses invade the computer are various. The anti-virus software may defense many viruses, but the new viruses overcoming the anti-virus are produced quickly. Therefore, how to reduce the loss caused by a virus is an important topic.
A new virus is able to invade computer BIOS(Basic Input Output System). The BIOS virus damaging to the computer system and obstructing the computer operation will cause a large loss. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the loss when this accident happens.
The original method to resolve this kind of accident is to replace the damaged BIOS ROM with a new BIOS ROM(Read Only Memory) or to write a new BIOS into the EPROM (Erasable Program ROM), but his method is not convenient. Another method is to design a backup BIOS on the motherboard. When the main BIOS is invaded by a virus, the system can switch to the backup BIOS to start the computer, but it is obvious that this method will increase the cost of a motherboard.